Revenge
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: One-shot Un peu de jalousie qui tourne mal mais pour qui?


**Chapitre**

Mouse est partit depuis plusieurs semaines, et Voight a mis du temps pour le remplacer. Tessa a pris la place de Mouse derrière les ordis mais elle n'est pas aussi douée et rapide que le jeune homme. Et ça serait peut dire qu'Erin n'aime pas la jeune femme. Elle la trouve trop superficielle mais surtout elle tourne trop autour de Jay. Lui faisant des yeux doux, roulant bien des hanches devant lui, roucoulant quand elle lui parle…

-Il faut réduire la taille des dossiers pour trouver la famille de notre victime. Ils auront peut-être des informations qui pourraient nous intéresser. Déclara Voight

-Tessa pourra les réduire. Fit Alvin

-Jay descend lui les dossiers et qu'elle nous tienne au courant ! Lança le sergent

Jay s'éloigna avec la grosse pile de dossier pour mettre la technicienne au courant. Erin fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas l'idée que l'autre soit seule avec Jay.

-J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Lança Erin avant de disparaître par le même chemin prit par Jay

Le jeune homme venait de poser les dossiers sur le bureau de Tessa, se souvenant lorsque c'était Mouse.

-Hey Jay ! Roucoula Tessa

-Il faut que tu réduises les dossiers pour trouver la famille de notre victime. Déclara le jeune homme.

-Ca va me prendre énormément de temps ! Tu pourrais m'aider ?

-J'ai d'autres trucs à faire. Déclara Jay

Erin resta dans les escaliers pour les entendre sans être vu. Elle a confiance en Jay mais elle veut être sûre. Sa mauvaise expérience des hommes et de vie ne l'aide pas.

-Jayyy, on pourrait peut-être aller manger en ville ce soir. Roucoula Tessa

Erin avait envie de vomir, mais retint sa respiration attendant la réponse de Jay.

-Non. Merci de l'invitation. Fit Jay plus ou moins sèchement.

-Un autre soir sinon ? S'il y a un soir que tu préfères. Insista Tessa.

-Ecoutes Tessa, je suis avec Erin. Mais surtout je l'aime Erin ! Je l'aime et je ne la trahirai pas pour une autre et encore moins pour toi. Ca ne sera que professionnel entre toi et moi.

-C'était bien professionnel avec elle au début ! Attaqua Tessa.

-Oui mais Erin est le genre de femme que j'aime ! Elle est forte de caractère, a un cœur immense, toujours là pour les autres, les autres passent avant elle. Elle est naturelle, pas du tout superficiel. Elle est belle sans aucun artifice, sans aucun maquillage… Déclara Jay les yeux brillants d'amour.

Tessa se renfrogna en colère, ayant compris les sous-entendus. Erin arriva au même moment feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle fusilla Tessa des yeux.

-Linds. Fit Jay

-Je vais voir un indic tu viens avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien sûr, tu te souviens tu ne sors plus sans back-up. Sourit Jay

Il a envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite, devant Tessa histoire de bien lui faire comprendre. Mais ils ont promis d'être professionnels au District.

-En route alors. Lança Erin

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Erin. Tessa monta voir Crowley

-Oui ? Lança le commandant

-Je voudrai vous parler d'un des détectives des Renseignements.

-Qui ?

-Erin Lindsay. Vous devez être au courant qu'elle et le Détective Halstead sont en couple. Ce qui me fait peur c'est qu'ils affichent leur relation au travail alors que c'est interdit. J'ai peur que les sentiments les empêchent de faire correctement leur travail et de protéger la ville. En plus le Détective Lindsay se montre agressive.

Erin revint dans la voiture après avoir vu son indic. Jay lui sourit il l'avait attendu dans la voiture lui disant de rester dans son champs de vision.

-On pourrait passer prendre quelque chose à manger chez le français et regarder un film ce soir. Proposa Jay.

-Ça serait parfait. Sourit Erin

Il l'embrassa avant de retourner au District. Crowley attendant dans le bureau de Voight.

-Détective Lindsay.

Erin entra dans le bureau. Les garçons regardèrent les vitres du bureau se demandant ce qui se passe. Après quelques minutes la jeune femme sortit le visage déconfit. Crowley disparut de nouveau dans son bureau. Erin avait disparu dans les vestiaires,

-Lindsay est transférée dans un autre district à la prochaine enquête. Une plainte ayant été déposé contre elle. Annonça Voight

-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Atwater et Ruzzek

-C'est impossible ! S'exclama Atwater.

-Qui ? Demanda Burgess

-C'est anonyme. Souffla Voight

Jay bondit de son bureau et rejoignit Erin dans les vestiaires.

-Ma puce. Fit-il en la voyant pleurer.

-Je…Je vais demander à Antonio…si…si il n'a pas besoin d'un autre inspecteur…souffla-t-elle

Jay l'attira dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Il sait qui a fait ça et il va s'en occuper lui-même. Erin retourna à son bureau, alors que Jay sortit pour passer un coup de fils. Il réussit à contacter Mouse et le supplia de revenir. De voir avec Voight pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain également.

-Sergent. Fit Jay en se pointant devant le sergent Platt

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur le Ranger ? Lança-t-elle sarcastique.

-Je voudrai déposer plainte pour harcèlement physique et morale. Déclara-t-il

-Oh, tiens le formulaire.

Il le remplit avant de monter continuer l'enquête. Tessa monta à l'étage mais lui lança un regard assassin.

Antonio a proposé un job à Erin pour enquêter pour le procureur quelques jours après que la jeune femme fut « renvoyée » des renseignements. Elle a demandé à Jay de pouvoir aller dans le Wisconsin pouvoir se changer les idées.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Mouse ! S'exclama Atwater

-Mouse ! Content de te revoir ! Intervint Voight

-Merci Monsieur. Je peux vous voir ? Demanda le Ranger

Ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau avant d'en sortir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tessa tu es virée. Trouve un autre poste mais je ne te veux plus dans mon unité. Mouse reprend sa place avec une légère modification. Il pourra aller sur le terrain, étant militaire et ayant travaillé assez longtemps avec nous je juge qu'il est hautement capable de le faire. Je tirerai quelques ficelles. Déclara Voight.

-Lindsay peut revenir si Tessa part ? Lança Ruzzek.

-Halstead et toi allez la chercher pendant que Mouse reprend son poste et que j'aille voir quelques personnes. Fit Voight

Tout le monde le regarda en souriant.

-Quoi ?! C'est mon unité. Mon unité, mes règles ! Sourit à moitié Voight.


End file.
